customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarier Than Clowns (Thevideotour1's version)
(Alan is eating his dinner while Sam and Carol Parrish are getting ready to go to the feast) * Sam Parrish: Hard work, determination, a cheerful outlook. Attributes that have exemplified the Brantford spirit since our four fathers first settled this town. Despite the harshness of our native crime and the granite of our soil. We have... * Carol Parrish: Prospered. * Sam Parrish: I knew the damn fact this morning. * Carol Parrish: You'll know the darn fact tonight. * Sam Parrish: Alright. Let's go. * (Carol warns Sam something about Alan) * Carol Parrish: Sam, we need to speak to Alan. * (Sam and Carol check on Alan before they leave) * Sam Parrish: Well, we're on our road. * Alan Parrish: Alright. * Carol Parrish: I warned your father what you warned me this afternoon that it wasn't just Billy Jessup. * Sam Parrish: Look, if I'd known that Alan, I wouldn't have. * Alan Parrish: It's alright, dad. * Sam Parrish: But, I want you to know that I am proud of you. I mean, you faced them, even though you were outnumbered. And since you took it like a man, your mother and I have decided that you're ready to go (gives Alan the invitation to Cliffside) to the Cliffside School for boys, there. * Carol Parrish: Congratulations, darling. * (Alan looks at the invitation and becomes shocked) * Alan Parrish: You don't want me living here anymore? * Carol Parrish: Alan. * Sam Parrish: Well, it's always been the plan that you go to Cliffside if you were ready, I mean, Parrishes have been going to Cliffside ever since the 1700s, even your Uncle Skylar went there. * (Alan sees the school on the paper) * Alan Parrish: Look at this, Parrish Hall. * Sam Parrish: (points on the image of Cliffside) It's the main dormitory. * (Alan closes the invitation) * Alan Parrish: (becomes upset) Oh, this is great. Children are on my case here because I'm a Parrish. Just wait until I'm living in a building named after me. * Sam Parrish: (sternly) It was named after my father. * Alan Parrish: Good, why don't you live in it? * Sam Parrish: I did! I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my years there. * Alan Parrish: Perhaps I don't wanna be who you are. Perhaps I don't wanna be a Parrish. * Sam Parrish: (frustrated) You won't be. Not until you start acting like one. * (Carol tries to speak to Sam about Alan not going to Cliffside) * Carol Parrish: Sam? * Sam Parrish: Get your coat! * (Sam and Carol begin to leave) * Alan Parrish: (frustrated) I guess I'm not ready for Cliffside then? * Sam Parrish: (at the door shouting) WE'RE TAKING YOU THERE NEXT SUNDAY, AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!! * Alan Parrish: You won't. I'm never speaking to you again! * (Sam locks the door and Alan angrily flings the invitation as Sam and Carol get in the car while Carol tries to speak to Sam) * Carol Parrish: (hesitant) Sam. * Sam Parrish: Don't! * Carol Parrish: Sam! * Sam Parrish: (annoyed) What? * Carol Parrish: Nothing. Just-